


A Tale of Old

by Constellation44



Category: Medieval - Fandom, Short Story. - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Medieval times.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellation44/pseuds/Constellation44
Summary: Sir Henry must ride to the rescue of his sister who has been taken captive!





	A Tale of Old

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a land where valor and chivalry meant something. There lived a young knight, Sir Henry of Camelot. Sir Henry was a brave and mighty knight, a true man of valor! He was known throughout all the land for his deeds of daring. It was said that he knew no fear. One day, Sir Henry was approaching his home castle on his warhorse Excalibur. When a young Page by the name of Galwyn, came running from the castle toward Sir Henry in great haste, his cheeks were flushed and he looked greatly distressed.  
"Ho! Galwyn! whatever is the matter"? cried, Sir Henry.  
"The fair Lady Gwendolyn and Sir Hendric were ambushed on their noon ride! Sir Hendric is wounded and Lady Gwendolyn was taken captive!"  
For one moment Sir Henry was completely still. Lady Gwendolyn was his sister! and Sir Hendric his father! He was still for but a moment; and then he swung into action. Leaping from his saddle to the ground he tossed his reins to a stable hand that had just come up. "Galwyn I must see my father where is he now"?  
"He is in the infirmary, Sir" Galwyn replied.  
"Thank you," said Sir Henry.  
And with that, he was off! He took off running as fast and fleet as an antelope. He entered the infirmary less than a minute later. Sir Hendric was lying in a bed while a skilled surgeon neatly bandaged his wounds. "Son! Henry!"  
Sir Hendric "I'm here my father" Sir Henry went to his father and took his hand in his.  
"Henry you must leave at once and rescue your sister! You need not take the whole army just your must trusted soldiers" said Sir Hendric.  
"Father, who was the assailant"?  
"I do not know, he wore a helmet but he was alone, save for two men if you depart at once you might yet overtake them!"  
"I will bring her back, you have my word" Sir Henry said gravely.  
He left the infirmary but not before affirming that his father's wounds were not fatal.  
"He will recover before long, for he suffered no lasting damage." answered the surgeon when questioned. 

Sir Henry soon called together five of his most trusted knights; men both all stalwart and faithful. 

"Make ready yourselves men! For we ride to rescue the Lady Gwendolyn, and shall not rest until she is safe once more!"  
He cried. Raising his sword, Alcrest, high above his head. Sir Henry dug his knees into his charger and the horse leaped forward with a tremendous bound! Onward they flew over hill and dale. Many leagues they rode until suddenly a knight at the front of the sortie exclaimed:  
"Behold! down in the valley rides the company we are pursuing!" He cried loudly.  
In the valley below them, three figures on horseback could be seen fleeing before them. On the saddle of the foremost one, a maiden was sat. They appeared to be making for a forest on the other side of the plain.  
Swiftly Sir Henry and his companions sprang forward with renewed vigor! It was looking as if their foes would reach the wood first and so escape when an idea came to Sir Henry.  
"Delven! Asher! with me!" He cried branching off to the right.  
Toward the right, the land curved sharply downwards. Sir Henry correctly guessed that one would, following its course, come out at the wood before one coming out of the valley would.  
Presently, the horsemen found themselves cornered with no hope of escape. Sir Henry's eyes met those of his sister. Although she did not dare cry out, her fair face was distraught with fear and her eyes pleaded with him to save her from these villains who held her captive. Indignation burned within Sir Henry's heart at this vile mistreatment of his sister.  
"Who are you that dares to assault the fair lady Gwendolyn?" He challenged.  
"I am Sir Harad of Demont, and I claim this maiden for my wife!" He said.  
"And by my faith, you shall not have her!" Sir Henry declared passionately, springing from his horse he drew his sword and cried:  
"I challenge you to a fight! And if you are a true knight, which I very well doubt, you shall not dare to refuse!"  
"Ha! You insolent fool! I shall smite you down with but one blow!" The cruel knight sneered, deep malice was in his eyes. He then dismounted and drew his sword. At this stinging rebuff, Sir Henry lunged forward and the fight began! The countryside resounded with the clash of rining arms! The battle was fierce indeed! Sir Henry's relentless sword darted hither and thither faster than the eye could follow. As the late afternoon sun scintillated on his sword it shone like a flaming brand! At last Sir Henry delt, his enemy such a blow that the wicked knight was hurled to the ground and could not rise. Sir Henry, breathing heavily, pointed his sword at the knight's chest  
"Do you yield?" he questioned.  
“I yield! Have mercy on me, spare me, please!” The arrogant knight pleaded, though arrogant he was no more. All pride and haughtiness left him as he kneeled in the dust.  
“Very well I shall spare you,” Sir Henry said at length. “But never again come anywhere near our dwellings, or I shall not be so lenient.” He finished grimly. The knight consented and he and his friends departed.  
“I thank you, my dear brother,” Gwendolyn said smiling. Her words were light but her eyes were shining at him.  
“You are most welcome my dear sister.” He said, returning her smile.

They rode home to their castle soon after this. And there was much rejoicing and thanksgiving that night.


End file.
